Like Brother, Like Sister
by angelle-wings
Summary: Zaveid attempts to go to Rayfalke Spiritcrest to fulfill his promise with Eizen. Only when he turns back he finds himself encountering a girl for the first time ever; Edna, Eizen's sister.


Rayfalke Spiritcrest, a place I had not expected to come back to so soon. And yet, here I was. At the base of the mountain. I knew it wasn't right for me to stay here and something inside of me told me to turn back and leave. As if I didn't come here in the first place. It was easy but…I couldn't do that. If I was here, I was not going to turn back.

I took a deep breath and as I took one step forward I froze. I made out a feminine figure floating down from the sky with a parasol. I didn't need to think, I recognized her and I knew- no- I _had_ to leave. Run as far as can before she could find me. And now was my only chance. But even if my thoughts were yelling and told me to run, my body didn't even listen. And so I stood, waiting.

It didn't take her long. As her foot tapped the ground, she asked, not giving me even a moment to utter a word, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

I faced a pretty girl, anyone would guess from appearance that she was a couple of years old. But I knew she was much older than that. Her hair was short and blonde, the tips it was a bright yellow. Styled to be a side ponytail and held in place with a green ribbon. She wore a white and yellow dress and held a matching parasol. Dangling from a thread, tied on the parasol, was a normin doll. It wasn't the first time I saw her but up close she was stunning. It was the the first time I noticed that her eyes was the most beautiful feature in her. They resembled * _his*_ , a beautiful shade of blue, not too light nor too dark, like the waves of the ocean. It was the first I had ever had the chance see her up close.

I knew who she was, she didn't even need to introduce herself. It was her. The girl I come to check on every here and then, a part of my promise to _*him*._

"Name's Zaveid." I answered with a smirk. It wasn't fair that I knew her name but she didn't know mine. So, naturally, I introduced myself. "I suppose you are the famous Edna, am I right?"

The girl eyes widened and took a step back, "How… do you know my name? And yours…Zaveid… Where have I heard that name before?"

I shrugged, "I guess you could say… I knew your big bro." I paused looking up at the cliff of the mountain and, as expected, I saw _him_.

I swallowed thickly, I wasn't used to it. Definitely not seeing him like this. I knew what to expect every single time, that I would look up and find a dragon. But sometimes I was scared, that my memory would betray me. That one day, I would forget how he looked like and sometimes I just hoped- no I _begged_ that I would see his face when I looked up. But it never happened or will happen. I knew that no matter how much I stared, no miracle will happen. Miracles never existed and I learnt that the hard way. If you wanted a miracle in the world, you gotta do it with your own hands. He was never going to be human and knowing that hurt. And knowing who he is but the fact that he doesn't know who I am makes it even worse.

I looked back to find Edna staring at me cautiously, "Nice to meet you. Sorry to cut this short but I got places to be at."

I turned my back and started to walk away. 'I got places to be at'- what a lie. I had no where to be at I just needed to run far away. I was only coming to check on her. And she appeared fine so… I could go back without feeling guilty about coming here.

 _"If I become a dragon, kill me alright?"_

…I wasn't here for her, I was here to fulfill my promise, nothing more, nothing less. But I wasn't ready to fight him. I am too weak right now. The guilt has already settled inside of me as I was leaving as a coward, it was bitter and I despised it. Today was not the day.

I continued to walk and swore I wouldn't turn to face her. Yet, it was difficult to move forward and take the next step. I was able to sense a sharp gaze piercing right through me. Just like another individual. I suppose it was true that sisters and brothers are alike.

"Wait!" she suddenly yelled. And I stopped in my place. "Zaveid… Are you the one…that has been coming here lately? I could feel a presence but…"

"…I guess." I answered with a shrugged and continued on my path once more.

"Wait." Edna repeated, I turned back to face her, "You still haven't answered my question."

Was she stupid? I sighed, "Do I need to spell-"

"Not that one," she interrupted me and rolled her eyes as if I was the stupid one here, "What were you doing here?"

"I was here…to fulfill my promise to Eizen, well part of it anyways." I replied.

I promised him two things, one to take care of his sister or check on her often. And, I have done that from a distance, today was the first time she has ever spoke to me let alone notice my presence. And the other was… to kill him. But of course I didn't tell her that. Or plan to tell her today anyways. The fact she was fine fulfilled part of my promise. As for the other part… I can't do it yet… Even if that was my intention today.

'Eizen' a name I didn't expect to mention. And from the looks of the tears forming in her eyes, neither did she. I caught a glimpse of her tears but she quickly lowered the parasol covering her face. It was the first I saw her cry, she often worse a frown, or a sad expression. I always wondered if she ever let out. And if the mention of Eizen allowed her to let it all out… that was good enough for me. I would leave but… I couldn't leave a lady crying here.

I looked down, letting her cry without worrying about me looking at her, a lady needed her privacy after all.

"You know," I started, "Eizen told me a lot about you. You were always in his mind wherever he went. You are lucky to have someone as kind as him as a big brother. But I think he is also lucky that he has a sister as kind as you by his side even if he is a dragon."

The sniffs didn't die and she didn't bother respond. I was afraid I made the matters worse when I intended to make it better. I murmured, "I'm sorry I had to bring him up all of a sudden."

"Zaveid… More like Zav-mean…" She finally responded with a cracked voice. "Is that your talent? Being mean and then apologizing?"

I could help hold back a laughter, I didn't expect this side from from her at all. Not at a time like this.

"But… I think I know who you are…" She said as my laughter died, still unable to look at me in the eye. "My brother mentioned you in his letters and he did a good job in telling me who you are."

"He… Did?" I hadn't expected him to ever tell her about me. I know it wasn't the time to be surprised but I didn't expect this turn of events.

"Yeah, from what I understood you are mean and annoying." She paused, "… And also he mentioned that you are kindhearted…"

Edna quickly realized what has stumbled out of her mouth and tried to correct herself, "That was his words not mine. I think its only the first part I believe in."

I couldn't help but smile. Edna was exactly as Eizen had mentioned to me as well. She may not appear as the most honest person but despite her harsh words, she was, in reality, a kind person at heart.

I nodded, "Thanks Edna."

She didn't even try to look at me but muttered, "I told you it's not me who said that."

I tried holding back my laughter, "Yeah, yeah I know- Thanks anyways!"

I turned my back and started walking, I stopped midway, I turned to still find her standing in the same place she was.

"Edna. I'll come back to visit and fulfill that promise with your brother. You better look forward to seeing me soon." I smirked.

Edna blinked and responded sounding faintly amused, "I won't look forward to it."

I couldn't help but laugh, she was just as interesting as her brother, I raised a hand before exiting, "See ya."

I heard a response but I didn't know what it was, perhaps 'moron' or some insult. From her, I wouldn't really expect a good bye, I knew better from the way Eizen described her. I felt bad for not telling her what I truly promised her brother. But at one point I know I would have to tell her, it wasn't like I was going to keep it a secret from her forever. Though when that say comes… I wonder how would she react, would she be mad, upset or despise me? I don't know. Not yet anyways.

Suddenly words rung in my head, "Edna may be a crybaby but her mind's as a bright as a diamond."

"Yes… She is exactly the way you described her Eizen but perhaps I think… her mind may be brighter than a diamond." I whispered, I felt the soft wind touched my cheeks as if it were trying to tell me something. And I somehow was secretly hoping that these words could be carried to him by the winds.


End file.
